A different holiday
by HeyaForever1
Summary: Every year Santana has to go on a vacation to Ice lake with her parents...this year it might be different
1. Chapter 1

**So...this is my first fanfic...the idea came into my mind when I was on a Holiday so yeah... I do not own glee...**

„Santana!" a loud voice yelled through the house.

"Yeah mom?" the young Latina answered.

"Are you ready? We want to drive in half an hour so you better get ready and pack your stuff!"

"No I'm not…Quinn is still here but she wanted to leave in ten minutes…and I already told you that I wanted to drive with dad!" Santana answered. Her father Henry wanted to drive with his motorbike and she had already prepared her clothing. She didn't want to drive with her mom cause she was kind of pissed cause she didn't want to go on this vacation.

" Come on don't make such a face…maybe it will be ok this time. You don't know if they will fight" Quinn, one of Santana's best friends said and patted her back.

"They will fight…I know it. But I've got to pack my stuff so I think it's best if you go now…" Santana answered. She didn't want to go on that vacation with her parents. Ice Lake was in the middle of nowhere and she still hadn't got her mobile phone repaired, so she had to use her old one. It had no internet or messenger, not even a touchscreen. Her parents dragged her to Ice Lake every single holiday. Santana was 16 and wanted to stay at home but her parents thought that less partying and more nature wouldn't hurt the girl. And the worst thing was, she was alone.

"I can't believe that you can't come with me…it's going to be so boring!" Santana whined and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"You don't even know that,ok? Maybe you'll meet a handsome guy!" Quinn told her. Yeah…that one thing Santana didn't tell Quinn was that she was gay. Nobody knew that and she didn't intend on telling anybody so soon. She was afraid that Quinn was going to judge her, so she kept it inside and tried to act like she was all into guys.

"Yeah maybe…" Santana answered.

"Santana!" her mother yelled again.

"I better get going or otherwise your mother is going to kill me…" Quinn said. The girls went downstairs and said goodbye to each other, Santana hugged Quinn and didn't let go of her. "Santana I have to go…but call or text me when you get there...I'm gonna miss you.." Quinn let go of the hug and stepped out of the house where Santana's dad was already packing their van.

"Bye…" Santana whispered and as Quinn was out of sight she went into her house again. On her way to her room her mom crossed her way

"You know I like Quinn but it's always the same with you…we want to leave but you always stop us cause you aren't ready…" Maria said.

"Calm down mom…I just have to pack my thi-"

"Just your things? You have to clean the basement too; it was your party so you have to clean it! You better hurry up now…" Maria said and went to help her husband. Yeah…the party yesterday was a complete disaster. They were 4 girls and one boy, which Quinn intended on inviting cause she thought it could be Santana's new boyfriend. Maybe she should tell Quinn, cause then she would stop searching for a guy for her. One of her friends, Becky, was so drunk last night that her mom had got to get her. Though Becky called this morning and excused herself Santana was still pissed about what happened the night before. Santana went to her room and started doing the things her mother told her to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later the Lopez family was all ready to leave.

"Are you ready, honey?" Henry asked his daughter, who already sat on the bike.

"Yeah sure dad…"

"Please be careful Henry and don't drive too fast!" Maribel told her husband fiercely.

"Don't worry Maribel…I'll be careful when Santana's riding with me just like I always am." Santana put in her earplugs and stopped listening to her parents arguing. A couple of minutes later they drove off. Santana loved riding with her dad…she could sing along, as loud as she wanted, to the songs that she listened to, could get her minds off of things that were driving her crazy. Like Rachel Berry. That little midget always knew how to make Santana angry. She just had to open her mouth and Santana wanted to punch her. Though she didn't want to admit it but Berry was kind of beautiful. The Latina always thought she was one of the prettiest girls in her school, including Quinn.

Santana enjoyed the quiet ride and an hour later she and her dad arrived at their little house. It was cozy, even nice. But there were also a few things that scared Santana off, for example the amount of spiders. When Santana was little she dreamt that a spider climbed into her mouth and she ate it. The young Latina didn't get much sleep that night and Maria had to clean Santana's room the next day. Well it wasn't really her room. She had to share it with her mom. That was another thing that sucked at Ice lake. She didn't have any privacy. Santana was 16. And sharing a room with her mom was not on her favorite things to do list. The last time she should come on a vacation with her parents she was able to stay at home. It was New Year's Eve and there was a big party at one of her best friend's house. Kitty's dad wasn't at home, he never was and so they had the house for themselves. Santana was able to convince her parents so she could stay at home and get drunk with her friends. But this time she couldn't bail and her mom insisted on taking her with them. So now here she was sitting on the steps to the door, waiting for her dad to take out the keys and open their little wooden house.

"Santana, honey, do you know where my keys are?" Henry asked his daughter after he searched in every pocket for the metallic piece.

"Nope dad…I don't know where it is." Santana answered and shrugged.

"Then we have to get our second one…" Henry told his daughter.

"You mean we're visiting the Hudsons? Can we leave our stuff here? I already took off my stuff…" Santana whined.

"Yeah I think we can leave them here…come on" Santana stood up and climbed on the back seat of her dad's bike.

The Hudsons were one of their friends at Ice lake. Burt and Carol got to know each other at a parent teacher night where Kurt, Carol's son, introduced them to one another. Both were getting along and started dating. Finn, Burt's son didn't like the idea. Finn was the popular guy at his school and Kurt was one of those geeks. Another thing that was a problem for Finn was that Kurt was gay. Finn's friend thought that just speaking with Kurt was contagious. But after a while, when it was clear that it was getting more serious between Burt and Carol, Finn accepted Kurt and now they were the closest brothers Santana had ever seen. Burt and Carol got married and now they are a little happy family. Santana was close with Kurt, cause he was the only one that knew that Santana was gay too. When they arrived at their house, Santana jumped off the bike and knocked on the door. A minute later Finn opened the door and greeted Santana.

"Hey San, good to see you again…beautiful as always" Finn complimented her and winked.

"Hey Finnocence…charming as always" Santana replied and hugged him.

"Is that my favorite Latina?" Kurt yelled from inside and ran towards Santana. He hugged her tight and let go after a few minutes. Henry greeted the other Hudsons in that time. After everyone said their welcomes Kurt dragged Santana away.

"Santana, where are you going? We just wanted to get our second key!" Henry shouted after her.

"I'll bring her back in five minutes, just need to clear some stuff" Kurt answered. Henry sighed and let them go. It was always the same with the two of them, they wanted to get home as fast as they could but Santana and Kurt were stopping them. Henry didn't understand why Santana did get along with Kurt so well. He thought that Santana would be more interested in Finn. He was popular, good looking and very charming. But Santana bond with Kur immediately.

"Soooo, any new interesting love stories to tell, Satan?" Kurt asked as they were in his room. It was decorated with wallpapers of Musicals, Barbra Streisand and some shirtless guys. Kurt was very open about his sexuality, and his parents accepted him. Santana wished that her parents would be so accepting too, but every time some gay characters would be in a TV show her mother would turn off the TV and curse about those 'unallowed, abnormal people'.

"No Kurt…I haven't even told my friends. How should I be in a relationship with someone? They would know." Santana answered Kurt's question.

"Santana. You came out to me, why shouldn't your friends know the REAL you? You're so much better when you are yourself…" Kurt said as he looked deep into Santana's eyes.

"SANTANA" Henry yelled.

"Sorry Kurt…I've gotta gay. GO I've got to go…" Santana said and went to see her dad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Santana, diner is ready!" Santana huffed herself off the couch and joined her mom in the kitchen. Her dad was already there and it seemed like her parents were getting along very well, he was even kissing her mom.

"Eww, could you please do this when I'm not in the same room?" Santana asked them engrossed. Her dad glared at her and sat down.

"So, how is Kurt?" Maribel asked her daughter.

"He's good…though we didn't have much time to talk." Santana answered and glared at her dad.

"Good to hear. We wanted to go to the Hudson's later…they said they had some new guests that are really nice. I heard that they have a daughter too…she has your age" Maribel told her as she ate her vegetables.

"Cool…I'm not really hungry so I'm going to our room. Call me when you want to go" Santana said and went into her and her mom's room. She wasn't really happy that she had to spend her evening with a third wheel. She and Kurt just wanted to hang out and talk about shopping or musicals or even sing together. Santana loved to sing and even though she was one of the popular girls she joined the glee club at her school too. It was her passion to sing and dance and she could image to do stuff like that later on. She played a lot instruments too: Piano, guitar, the drums, bass and ukulele. Her parents discovered her talent when she was 7 years old. They were at her aunt's place and her aunt Gaby didn't stop talking about the new Keyboard she has, so Santana wanted to see it. Santana thought it was something like a Snowboard and she always wanted to have one. So when her aunt told her that she could try it out Santana couldn't hold still. When she saw what it really was she was a little bit disappointed, but when her aunt started playing Aura Lee she was impressed. Santana wanted to play that song too, so she sat down and just started playing it. Her parents couldn't believe what her daughter was doing. The next day they drove into a shop and bought a keyboard, signed her up at a music school and everything went its way. Now Santana even wrote her own songs. She didn't show them to anyone or even told them about them, maybe someday she will.

"Santana, are you ready?" Henry asked her as he went into his room.

"Fuck…yeah in a minute!" She was still in her sweatpants and she wanted to show Kurt a new dress she bought a month ago. So she got off her bed and started changing. When she was finished she put a little bit make up on and went downstairs.

"Wow Santana, you look amazing! But why so fancy? It's just Kurt and some girl…and Kurt is gay so you don't have to impress him…" Maribel eyed her daughter.

"I just wanted to show Kurt my new dress, ok?" Santana snapped. "Can we go now please?" Henry nodded and got into their car. As they arrived a second car was standing in front of the Hudson household, a BMW. So the guests had to be rich. Santana was a little bit nervous to meet the girl, she didn't like rich people. They were so arrogant, thinking that they were better than anyone else. When they entered the house they were immediately surrounded by laughter and warmth. Santana said hi to the adults that were sitting in the living room, and Carol told her that Kurt and that girl were in Kurt's room and waiting for her.

She made her way up and knocked on the door. Kurt opened it and dragged her in his room. When she looked around she saw a blonde girl sitting on his bed. She looked up to her face and her breath was taken away. The girl was stunning, she had ocean blue eyes, a cute nose and freckles on her cheeks. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she had a beautiful smile on her face.

"Santana, this is Brittany Pierce." Kurt introduced them to each other. Brittany stood up from the bed and came towards her. She was tall, wearing a short jeans that showed off her legs perfectly. When Brittany came nearer and embraced her in a hug Santana was surprised, but hugged her back. When Brittany pulled away she introduced herself again.

"I'm Brittany, nice to meet you" Santana released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm Santana…Lopez. Nice to meet you too…" she answered short. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Brittany. She was simply perfect.

"Santana nice dress…where did you get that?" Kurt stepped between her and Brittany and eyed her dress.

"It's from Vera Wang…" Okay. Her parents were rich too but she wasn't acting like a crazy bitch. She was nice to everyone she wanted to be.

"Wow…if I were a girl I'd ask you if I could borrow it. But no…it's better if you wear it, you look amazing in it!" Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away from something either. While Santana was staring at Brittany who was smiling at her, Kurt looked straight into Santana's eyes. He was fascinated how her chocolate brown orbs were now shining. He'd never seen her like that before. It looked like she was mesmerized. And she was. Inside of her she felt a warmth she had never felt before, like she belonged here. The three of them were broken from their trance when they heard a knock on the door. Seconds later Finn and some other people came in. Now there were like 15 people in this room.

"Hey Bro, I just wanted to tell you that me and my friends have some kind of Party. So if you want to come into our party room feel free to just do it."

"Sounds good…do you girls want to come with me?" Kurt asked Santana and Brittany. Both nodded and the group of people went into the party room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later they were all drunk and dancing to the music that was blasting through the speakers. Santana was standing in the middle of the room, a drink in her hand, speaking to Mercedes. Mercedes loved, just like Santana, to sing and now the both of them were talking about Alicia Keys' new song.

" I think it's one of her best songs ever! We should totally meet up sometime and sing together!" Mercedes said and engulfed Santana in a hug. After that Mercedes was gone and Santana was standing there alone in the middle of the crowd. She went out to get some fresh air; it was getting pretty hot in there. She stepped outside and was embraced with the cool, fresh summer air that was so different from home in Ohio. She inhaled all the flavors of flowers she could smell at one time and it smelled like paradise. Santana was startled when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Santana turned around and met those hypnotizing blue eyes once again.

"Oh I'm sorry Brittany…I didn't mean to shout at you" Santana apologized.

"It's okay" Brittany replied and giggled. Wow…Santana already loved her giggles, she would give anything to hear Brittany laugh.

"What're you doing out here all alone? Someone could come and kidnap you!" Brittany asked concerned.

"Just needed to get some fresh air, it's pretty hot in there…" Santana answered shortly and tried to stop staring into Brittany's eyes. She herself thought it was kind of creepy.

"Yeah you're right…I came here for the same reason but no chance to cool down now when there's such a hot thing around me…" Brittany said and looked into Santana's eyes.

"Haha, which hot thing? This three?" Santana laughed and turned away.

"No silly, I meant you!" Brittany said and laughed full heart now. And yeah, though Santana knew it before, her laugh was angelic. When Santana realized what Brittany had just said she blushed. Though she thought it wasn't possible for ethnic people to blush it just happened.

"Um I think you are drunk Brittany…" Santana fake laughed and tried to get inside again, but she was stopped by Brittany.

"I drank nothing Santana…you can ask Kurt. I mean it when I say that you are hot, and this dress really suits you…I wanted to compliment you before but I was to occupied with staring at you" Brittany answered and winked, what made Santana blush even more.

"I think I'm going to head back in…you too?" Santana asked Brittany. She had to admit that she felt kind of attracted to Brittany but she was afraid too. She didn't know of what, but she wanted to stay away from Brittany.

"Yeah sure…" Both of them headed back inside and as they walked towards the party room Brittany's hand grazed Santana's and she felt tingles all over her arm. A few minutes after they separated and Santana got herself a new drink someone turned off the music. It was Finn who was standing in the middle of the dancefloor.

"What do you say…let's play spin the bottle!" Everyone cheered and soon almost all of them were sitting in a circle on the floor. The music was on a low volume an just a few boys and girls who were already in a relationship weren't playing. The game started and Mercedes had to kiss Sam, a boy with a really huge mouth. Santana thought that if he'd try it he could probably suck a baby's head or something else that was bigger than an egg. After a few rounds where Puck, a jock, had to kiss almost all of the girls Santana got up to get herself another drink. She already felt the buzz but didn't want to stop drinking cause she still had to think of _her_. When she sat down again the bottle landed on her. She didn't know whose turn it was so she had to ask.

"Who is it?" she said and looked up just to find those piercing blue eyes staring at her.

"Me."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sooooooo sorry for the long hiatus! I had some problems in school and with my parents and yeah...I feel really bad for not uploading :( but anyway I hope you like the new chapter...some interesting stuff going on :D and thank you for the reviews! And I haven't got a Beta so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes...**

"Who is it?" she said and looked up just to find those piercing blue eyes staring at her. "Me."

No…it couldn't be. They must have cheated or something, she just went away to get a drink! How should she do this? Should she make the first move or should she wait for Brittany to lean in? Suddenly her hands felt clammy and she was very nervous. ! She's never ever kissed a girl before. Just some guy on a party and after that she knew that she was gay, because she didn't feel anything.

"_Ok Lopez…you're gonna do this. It's just a little kiss on the mouth, nothing else."_ Santana thought to herself. She slowly got up on her knees and Brittany mimicked the action. They shuffled closer so they were in the middle of the circle. Santana's eyes never left Brittany's and slowly they both leaned in. When their lips met Santana thought she was going to faint. Brittany tasted so sweet and her kisses were so gently. Fireworks were exploding in her mind and she closed her eyes. All the boys in the room cheered and the girls just watched the 2 of them. Suddenly Santana felt a tongue graze her lips so she opened her mouth a little bit and now Brittany's tongue wandered inside her mouth. _"Oh god this is so hot…"_ Santana thought _"but you have to stop it now…otherwise they will now" _and with that Santana pulled away from Brittany, who still had her eyes closed but now a frown on her face. Santana shuffled back and sat down, staring at the drink that was standing next to her. She took it and downed it. She put the cup on the ground and looked up again just to see Brittany leaving the room. The others didn't notice that she was gone and started playing again. When Santana looked at Kurt he raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to tell her she should follow Brittany. Santana got up and realized she needed to go to the toilet first. When she left the party room and stood outside the toilet, waiting, she heard some muffled noises from inside. It sounded like someone was crying inside.

"Hey are you okay in there?" Santana knocked on the door and heard it unlock a few seconds later. Brittany stepped out the toilet, her eyes swollen and red.

"Hey… what's wrong?" Santana didn't get an answer, because Brittany was running up the steps to Kurt's room. Santana followed her as fast as she could, fast enough to get into the room before Brittany could close the door. Brittany was facing the bed, her back towards the door.

"Brittany, what's going on?" Santana asked again. She walked towards Brittany and placed her hand on Brittany's shoulder. When the blonde didn't pull away she stepped in front of her and placed both of her hands on the taller girl's shoulders.

"Look at me Britt…" When Santana mentioned the new nickname Brittany's head shot up and Santana's eyes found sparkling blue ones that were filled with tears.

"Oh Britt…" Santana said and hugged the blonde. When the Latina felt the other girl sob against her shoulder she only hugged her tighter.

"P-please…don't leave me alone" Brittany muttered into Santana's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere…" the shorter girl replied.

"Come on…let's lay down." She said and laid herself on Kurt's bed, dragging the still crying blonde with her. When they were both lying Brittany shuffled closer to Santana and snuggled up to her, threw her arm around the Latina's waist and started to calm down. The whole time the two were lying there Santana didn't ask any questions, she just stroked the blondes hair and held her close. After half an hour she felt Brittany's breath even out but she still continued to stroke her body. After some time Santana heard the door open and saw Kurt peeking in. Santana signaled him to be silent or at least whisper. She didn't want the blonde to wake up, she looked so exhausted.

"What's up with the two of you? My mom told me she saw you running to my room and after what happened in the party room I thought I'd find you in another situation…"

"Shut up Kurt…I went to the toilet because I had to pee. And then I heard someone crying inside and after I asked if they were ok Brittany came out, ran into you room and started crying again…" Santana answered him.

"Really? Oh…then I'll leave you alone" Kurt said and wanted to leave again.

"Kurt? Do you know why she cried?" Santana asked, wanting to get an answer.

"No…she hasn't told me anything yet…well she doesn't tell me anything so yeah" Kurt mumbled.

"Wait, what did you mean with 'after what happened in the party room'?" Santana asked now wide awake.

"Well, you two were sucking each others faces off and it seemed like it got a little bit to heated for her so she went outside…that's why I told you to follow her. Cause I for the fact know, that Brittany is bisexual…and I thought that you maybe want to continue what you started down there" Santana couldn't quite believe what he was telling her. Well Brittany was kind of flirting with her but she thought it was just the alcohol speaking. That reminded her of something.

"Kurt she didn't drink anything, did she?" Santana asked.

"No she didn't…why?" Kurt asked suspicious.

"Nothing…can you tell my parents that I'm staying here tonight? And is it ok if we stay in your bed?"

"Yeah of course…I'll get a blanket for you two, you don't mind if you have to share, do you?" Kurt asked and let out a little laugh.

"Oh shut up Hummel…I don't want more than friendship from her…" Santana said and rolled her eyes. She didn't know why she lied at that moment…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Santana woke up the next morning she felt something heavy on her legs and hot breath tickling her in the neck. She opened her eyes and saw blond hair spread out next to her. She watched Brittany sleep for a few minutes before a tear left the blonde's right eye. Then Brittany blinked and Santana could see those blue eyes again. She put her hand on Brittany's cheek and brushed the tear away.

"Good morning" her voice was still a little hoarse from the night before. Santana took her hand from Brittany's cheek and took it back.

"Good morning Britt…"

"Look…yesterday shouldn't have happened…I was just not very happy" Brittany started.

"About what? Our kiss? Cause if I have to be honest I kind of liked kissing you…" Santana told her.

"No! I mean…our kiss was great, but I can't tell you what happened yesterday ok? And I should go to my room now. I'm sure my mom is wondering where I am" Brittany got up and walked to the door leaving a stunned and angry Santana behind .

"I'm sorry Santana…but if you can wait I will tell you about it. And…thank you" with that Brittany was gone. Santana sat in the bed for half an hour thinking about what the blonde had said. So there was something that made her cry. Normally Santana would force it out of the person but she didn't do it with Brittany. She cared about her and wanted to wait until the blonde wanted to talk to her about it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning…" Santana entered the wooden house and took off her shoes and jacket.

"Hello mija…how was it last night?" Henry came towards her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Funny…but I wasn't up that long. A friend needed help" Santana answered and went to go to change. Her father didn't ask anything else and she was glad. She wouldn't have been able to explain what happened yesterday. After she grabbed some new clothes from her suitcase she went into the tiny bathroom. There was a toilet, sink, and a shower. That was all.

"Dad?" Santana asked.

"Yeah mija?" Henry answered from the kitchen.

"Where is mom?" Santana stepped out of her underwear and turned on the shower. She had to wait until it was hot enough.

"She went to the grocery store to get some things for today…We're having a barbeque at our place"

"Cool…who's coming?" Santana asked and reached under the water to see if it was already warm. When it was at the perfect temperature she stepped under the cascading water and welcomed it.

"Well the Hudsons and their guests…the Pierces. It's Peter, Anne, David and Brittany. But I heard that you already got to meet her yesterday…did you get along well?"

_Oh if he just knew how well we were getting along…I hope that maybe one day I could tell at least him. He's always told me to be myself and do what I think is right._

"Yeah we did…well I'm gonna shower now" Santana answered him.

"Ok but don't take too long…I don't know if your mother wants to shower later and we don't have much warm water…" Henry told her.

"Yeah ok…" Finally Santana could think about all the things that happened yesterday. She always did that in the shower, thinking about what happened the day before. She was sure she was attracted to Brittany, the way her hair was flowing when she danced (yeah Santana had watched her dance the night before). Brittany was an awesome dancer. She moved as if she melted into the music, her body and movements one with the beat. Santana also liked her eyes. The way they were shining when she first saw her or even when they were filled with tears. But what was she doing here? She didn't even know if Brittany felt the same way…Though the blonde admitted that she liked the kiss Santana didn't quite believe that she was attracted to her too. But then there was Brittany's reaction to their kiss. So what did it mean? She couldn't quite figure it out. After several minutes she stopped thinking about the blonde and began to sing, like she always did too when she was under the shower. The song she picked today was a bit different though. When she started singing she could feel all the doubts go away and feel a warmth in her chest.

_When the rain is blowing in your face _

_And the whole world is on your case _

_I could offer you a warm embrace _

_To make you feel my love _

She thought about how she could be able to give Brittany a hug like the first one they shared yesterday more often. To speak of love was a little bit too much it felt more like a heavy crush on a girl she just met.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear _

_And there is no one there to dry your tears _

_I could hold you for a million years _

_To make you feel my love _

If Brittany were to cry again she would be there for remembered holding Brittany after comforting her. The blonde, snuggled up to her side felt really good and she wanted to feel that again.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet _

_But I would never do you wrong _

_I've known it from the moment that we met _

_No doubt in my mind where you belong _

"_At my side." _Santana thought

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue _

_I'd go crawling down the avenue _

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do _

_To make you feel my love _

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea _

_And on the highway of regret _

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free _

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet _

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true _

_Nothing that I wouldn't do _

_Go to the ends of the earth for you _

_To make you feel my love _

_To make you feel my love_

When she was done with showering and drying her hair she decided to text Quinn.

_To Quinn:_ Hey there…I'm sorry that I didn't text you last night…I was kind of occupied xx

Santana didn't like to text that much with her old mobile phone. It always took her so long to type a text cause she had to press down the buttons really hard. When she went into the living room to sit with her dad she felt it vibrate in her pocket.

_From Quinn:_ It's okay…well how is it going down there? Xo

_To Quinn_: It's ok…they didn't fight yet and I met someone.. ;-)

_From Quinn_: haha good…WHAT? Tell me everything about him…

_Ok now it's time to tell her…I'm too scared to say it to her personally but I think I can do it…_

_To Quinn_: Well…it's not a guy

_From Quinn_: Santana are you kidding me?

_To Quinn_: Umm…no

_From Quinn_: Then WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?

_To Quinn_: Are you really asking me that?Well…I was afraid, duh. I didn't know how you'd react…You are so religious! I thought that you may avoid me…

_From Quinn_: Aww Honey…you know I'll always support you like you did when I got knocked up! You are my best friend and I couldn't think of not being your bestie any more xoxo

_To Quinn_: You cant imagine how much that means to me…but I gotta go now. She and her family will be at our place along with the Hudsons and we'll have a barbeque…but when I'm alone again I'll tell you more ok? C you xx

When she got up to help her mom with the food she felt so good. She finally told her best friend that she was gay, and now that she could be herself when she was with Quinn it was a freeing feeling. And Quinn wouldn't try to set her up with any guy anymore.

"What got you so happy mija?" Maribel stood in the kitchen, cutting a tomato for the salad.

"Nada mama…I'm just happy" Santana lied and helped her mom preparing the sauces and bread.

"Can I ask you a favor Santana?" Maribel finished the cutting and started with the dressing.

"Sure, what is it ma?" Santana sat down.

"The boys want to go fishing when they are finished with eating…and I know that you don't want to go with them. So would you stay here with Brittany? Cause I'm sure she doesn't want to go either…"

Santana was stunned. Being able to spend the whole evening with Brittany was perfect. She had so many questions and wanted to know more about the mysterious blonde she comforted yesterday.

"Um yeah…Maybe we'll watch a movie on my notebook or just talk. But it's ok that she'll be staying here with me. I'm looking forward to it" Santana said and remembered that she had to clean her room if she wanted to stay there with Brittany.

"You girls can have a sleepover if you want…I'll just stay with your dad or sleep on the couch" Maribel said. "I'll just call Anne and ask her if Brittany wants that too"

"Yeah that would be great" Santana answered and felt herself getting nervous. Sure, she slept with Brittany in a bed the night before…But that was when she was drunk. And today she wasn't going to drink. She would be completely sober and she'd have to share a blanket again, they didn't have that much stuff in the little house. She just hoped that she would survive this night. But she wasn't just scared. She was so happy and thankful that her mom asked her, because she would get another chance to spend some time with Brittany. Little did she know that she wasn't the only one who was freaking out about this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Maribel, Henry…" Peter reached out his hand and they both took it. "And hello Santana…" she also extended her hand but instead of taking it, Peter engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. "I've already heard about you...thank you for taking care of my little girl when she wasn't doing so good." He said and went on to sit down. Santana greeted Anne and David, but after that Brittany was nowhere to be seen.

"Umm…where's Brittany?" Santana asked curiously before she sat down.

"She wanted to walk here so she's going to be here any minute…" Anne replied and started a conversation with Maribel about the flowers she kept at home. Santana went inside and texted Kurt to ask him when his family would arrive. When he told her that it would take longer, because Finn was still under the shower she sighed and stayed in the living room. She didn't want to go out to her parents; she thought they were boring. Just in that moment she felt warm arms snaking around her waist, that caused her to jump and turn around. She was met with the sight of those piercing blue eyes again and they were so close to her that she jumped back.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you…" Brittany apologized and took a step back. Then she crossed her arms over her chest too, like it would protect her from the words she thought she was about to hear. When she was embraced in a hug by Santana she was surprised.

"I didn't mean to push you away…" Santana mumbled into Brittany's neck. At first the blonde was standing still, not hugging back but a second later she reacted to Santana's words and hugged her tight. They stayed like that for a while, but after they heard someone cough they parted.

"Well it's good to see you two get along so perfect" Peter said and winked. Santana was completely stunned and didn't know what to do. After that he went into the kitchen to get himself some beer.

"San, can you show me your room?" Brittany begged and pulled on her sleeve.

"Yeah kay…but it's not really big so…" Santana opened the door to the tiny little room in the back of the wooden house. Brittany giggled at the sight. There was a queen sized bed, a dresser and a window that showed the back of their big yard. Another door connected the bedroom with the bath.

"I think it's cute…it is perfect for two" Brittany said and put her bag on the bag. Santana didn't even notice before that the blonde had a bag with her, she was too occupied with looking at her beautiful eyes. She then just realized how close they were again, and now there was no room to take a step back. And then suddenly she felt the blonde leaning in towards her.

**So...I hoped you liked it...even with the little cliffhanger :) So what is going to happen now? Any ideas or thoughts? Then please review :D**


End file.
